Greaves View: The Land of Airam 4
Greaves View: The Land of Airam 4 As I was about to get back to joining the rest of the crew, I found something that picked my interest. It was another hooded cloak, black this time. It smelled better than the one I was wearing, and seemed a lot less worn for wear too, so I exchanged the two. Later I would find out that it was a rather rare Night Cloak, capable of keeping me hidden at night, so long as I don't mind being inside my own sauna. Anyways, I returned to the crew. Everyone was debating what the next move. I couldn't keep track of everything that was being said, but I did catch a few things. For starters, Red Ded angered Ericka so much with his jabbering, that Conningham actually made a paper hat with a drawing of an ork with duct tape over its mouth and put it on him. Watching the ork trying to talk, but not being able to make any sound was truly amusing. Ericka sent her men to the east of the pangea to investigate possible eldar interference. And somehow for reasons I don't understand, after Red Ded got his hat off, Conningham told him how human children were made. At which point I heard him scratch unto a rock, "Note to war bossess, kill da babies. Neuter men." *Sigh* orks. After all this verbal chaos, the servant of the tower described the king to the commanders. At this point Zickle said that he saw a portrait of the king upstairs. We went up to see it, save Allen the explorator who decided to stay in the data room where he felt comfortable. We made our way upstairs and found the painting. The portrait of the king showed a skinny, elderly man. Bald save for the crown, and a little bent at the neck. He seemed fragile despite his regal appearance. It is nice to know what he looked like but a portrait didn't give me much to work with. I wish I had more information about him...........?! (Wait a minute, what if....) ''I tell Conningham that I'm going back downstairs and go on my way. I call Allen on the microbead, and ask him if he could try looking up the king of the south in the data-room, even though there was only a slight chance of any such information existing. I also ask him about a potential plan I had thought about earlier. Since the people of this world were superstitious, it could be possible to trick them. I asked him "How would you feel about playing the part of sorcerer?" "I'm up for it." He replied. I continued with describing my idea. "What if before we intercepted the army, if we were to dig mines in the area. Then you would show up with a detonator and pointed it at a mine, and blow it up?" "Sounds good! I'll let Conningham know you came up with that!" Allen exclaimed. ''(That's good.) It may not happen, but at least we have the plan for future endeavors. Who knows, maybe we could use it on some orks. I meet Allen as he was coming upstairs. He tells me that he couldn't find any mention of the king within the data crystals. Only a record of the population total over the centuries (O well. I suppose it was only used for mainly for storing pre-crash information after all.) Erika's men in the east got captured by an unknown enemy. She managed to track them down, and save most of them, but one of them was carried away for questioning. Poor bloke. Our sensors managed to track down the enemy camp two days prior to their invasion of the Northern Kingdom's castle. After some initial debating we decided to infiltrate the camp as guards of the southern king, or in this case Zickle. First we made a distraction by setting fire to the nearby forest. This would take the attention of most of the army. Then we take out a few guards, and go inside undetected. Lastly, we find the King, take him out, take his rings, (which were part of unlocking a vault within the ship.) and get out before the southern army notices. In this mission the commanders joined both joined in. From Erika's group there was Nicole, the desu girl from the chapel, and a man I didn't know. From our crew was Allen, Kalei, Narvaris the cat, Red Ded, and Zickle. To make a long story short, the surprise attack worked perfectly. We took a small squad out under a minute and got changed into their gear. We got into the enemy encampment, and managed to trick our way into the king's tent. We killed the men inside the tent and got set up to greet the Southern King who was about to arrive in mere minutes. I heard Erika told Conninham to pretend she was his wife. Red Ded wore a kettle helm to hide his orkiness. Zickle took off his "royal" clothing and put on some armor from the soldiers. The bodies were hidden away. I took off the soldier's inferior armor, then re-equipped my enforcer armor, and concealed myself in my cloak in a dark corner of the tent. The king arrived in the tent and was greeted by "his most trusted advisors". He had quite a wispy voice, and looked exactly like his portrait. He had two guards on either side of him. The king said that the observers were bringing a weapon similar to the sun into battle. I could only assume the worst on what he meant. Erika, interjecting, claimed that her aunt had written her a letter saying that the tower had been taken. The King seemed far more impressed that a woman could write, than shocked at the news of his tower's demise. "Perhaps we should let them into the military." He stated bluntly. He rambled on saying how he reigned since the kingdom was in the sky, along with the observers. He also said that if wasn't for Talonhart betraying the observers, and dividing the people into two, none of this would be happening. Red Ded took this time to talk to the king. "OH, then you must know about the Imperi- I mean space!" ''(*facepalm*,Idiot.)'' The King got curious, "Who is this fellow?" he asked. Vandal managed to convince him that kettle helmed soldier was their best champion. Red Ded spoke up again. "Oh Yes! I'm da bes pink- I mean fighter here" He exclaimed bumping his fists together as he spoke. Unfortunately the king pried a little too close to the ork's helm, and noticed his green skin. The crew told him that the ork was suffering from a rare skin condition. This made him perk up. "Ah we should have the doctor examine him! Come we can talk along the way." (The doctor?) After everyone had left the tent I followed them at a distance in the darkness. As we moved along I felt the inside of the cloak getting steadily warmer. Still, it was proving to be incredibly useful, and I had no trouble keeping myself hidden from the enemy. I am rather curious about what the King meant though by Talonhart betraying him. What did King Talonhart's ancestor do? I now know one thing though. That the observers the king spoke of, must be Eldar since they helped create the ship these people came from. More importantly, was this doctor an Eldar? And if that's the case, was he responsible for the abominations on this world? I get a flashback to the Tzeetch worshippers that changed me. If this doctor was responsible, he must die. The group stopped in front of a large tent. I could barely make out what they were saying. I saw two people go inside the tent with the King, but couldn't make out anything else. I look around and notice a large lack of soldiers in the area. In fact there seemed to be no one around this particular area of the camp. I hear Kalei speaking. I couldn't make out any of his words, though. They seemed foreign, or my ears are tricking me. I hear weapons clash. Time to move. Ignoring the fighting at the front of the tent, I move towards the back in order to get an advantage on those inside. I cut a hole in the tent with my mono sword, and sneak inside. I am greeted....... by several perversions. Everywhere I looked there were jarred body parts, and jagged bloody knives. This was not the tent of a sane medic. This was the tent of a psycopath. I spot the king, along with Allen. A closer look revealed a man with hooks attached to his face, and Narvaris, strapped to an operating table. "I think you would make an excellent addition to my collection" The doctor said to Narvaris. He held a strange cube in his left hand. I had no doubt now, this 'doctor' was the one responsible for the abominations. I needed to kill him, and rescue Narvaris, also this was the best time to complete our mission, and get the king while I'm at it. I see Kalei and Red Ded appear, and charge at the king and doctor. The King waved his hand revealing rings on his fingers. From the rings, armor appeared and attached to him: He dodged just in time to avoid a hit from Red Ded's choppa. Kalei engaged the doctor. I charge now, taking out my power sword and cutting into the doctor. "I hear that you like cutting people. How do you like being cut?" I said. The doctor looked at me with his mad eyes, and merely laughed. I hear guns open fire. The doctor in front of me vaporized almost instantly. I hear the King yell in pain. The next thing I noticed, were Ericka and Nicole holding smoking guns, and the King dead, one arm missing. As the rest of the crew looked around the tent, I beheaded the king in order to show Talonhart that he was indeed dead. Once I cut his head off, his body began to disintegrate, along with his head. In the end, all that was left was a skull. Allen helped Narvaris off the table, and apologized to him. Erika became very irate, that the king's rings had been destroyed, thus preventing us from getting into the old ship's vault. Unlike the rest of the crew, I have no interest in the items in the tent. Once the entire crew left the tent, I set it on fire with a lantern. We then left the enemy camp behind, and moved towards the castle.